Pretty Actions
by mssekishi
Summary: "One must always stay faithful to their partner in life...right?"


Title: Pretty Actions.

Author: mssekishi

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Characters: Yamamoto, Hibari, Dino. Little mentions of Squalo and Gokudera.

Pairing: 8018

Rating: NC16

Word count: 1122

For: It was a present, for my dearest Ayama-chan on LJ! I was looking through my stories today and im surprised that i havent upload this on . This has been posted on my LJ for a while, coming to half a year i guess? Hahaha.

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, but the fic does. :D

A/N: TYL! Arc? Well, somewhere ten years into the future. And this fic is pretty rushed. I'm so sorry! I wrote in on my iPod touch on my way to school and back home. ;A; There WILL be mistakes. As per usual, my English is horrible. LOL.

xxxxx

'One must always stay faithful to their partner in life.' Yamamoto remembers what his father always say whenever they talked about relationships and some other principles in life.

'So why..?' Yamamoto's face darkened when he saw the blonde moving in closer to the pale, pretty, no, beautiful man he loves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Haha, Kyouya!" Dino laughed heartily. "You've got a rice grain by your mouth!"

Hibari moved his hand to the right side of his face, finding that grain of rice.

"No it's the other side," Dino moved in closer and reached out to brush off the grain.

Hibari flinched slightly at that action. As Dino's hand is still touching his face even after removing the rice grain, Hibari stared at Dino, eyes boring into his.

"Kyouya, how're you with um, Yamamoto?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto clutched tightly around the hilt of Shigure Kintoki as he watched them behind the wall from the corridor. He closed his eyes and turned to lean against the wall. "..Hibari."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hibari's eyes widened slightly in realization before brushing away Dino's hand. "It has nothing to do with you."

Dino looked shocked, before smiling in amusement. "You never used act like that."

Hibari shot him a dark look. "Shut up."

"Haha! But it seems both of you are doing well. You love him, don't you?"

"...Mn."

"Hm?" Dino probed once more.

"I..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The hell am I doing?" Yamamoto fumed at his childish behaviour.

'I should believe that Hibari likes me.' Yamamoto's heart and mind battled against each other, telling him to believe in his feelings or the rational logic. 'But, but but. He's never answered my feelings. I'm the one who's always forcing my feelings onto him.'

Yamamoto thought back and realized that Hibari never really told him that he liked him.

The first time they slept together was six months back then when they were both drunk from a Vongola's function party. Yamamoto has always loved Hibari since years ago. So when the chance came, he took the opportunity and slept with Hibari.

That night, Hibari was sweating from the heat below him. Hibari moaned in his throat and whispered Yamamoto's name, driving Yamamoto over the edge.

That night, Hibari looked beautiful, too beautiful to be described in words. Hibari slept soundly soon after he came. Yamamoto chuckled and prayed that tomorrow will never come. Surprisingly, other than being appalled by what he had done, Hibari did not say anything else and left the room after getting dressed.

As soon as Yamamoto thought it was over, Hibari came by his room a week later, demanding for sex-shyly. Yamamoto looked surprised for a second before granting his wish.

Everything looked too good to be true and then, one day – three months back when they were in Hibari's room, Yamamoto heard Hibari mumbling something. He moved in closer, making sure not to wake Hibari up and he heard something like, "Dino."

Yamamoto pursed his lips; biting down hard in the process that he somewhat tasted blood.

"So, we're just fuck buddies huh, all this while?" Yamamoto stood up from the bed and got himself dressed before leaving the room.

The next day, Hibari found his bed empty. It was the first time that Yamamoto wasn't next to him when they had sex the night before. Wondering, no, wanting an explanation from him, Hibari went to look for him. And to his dismay, he found out from Gokudera, Yamamoto's best friend that he took some time-off from the Vongola's missions and went to find Squalo from the Varia who was on a mission outside Italy.

Hibari's heart ached. And he doesn't know why until Dino explained to him a month later when he dropped by the Vongola mansion.

Hibari never got a chance to tell Yamamoto.

A month later, Yamamoto came back with a tan and a marred scar on his chin. Squalo always managed to injure Yamamoto during trainings when Yamamoto wasn't paying extra attention.

Yamamoto met Hibari in the Vongola mansion by coincidence. Hibari stared at the handsome, tall man before him. Noticing a new scar on him, Hibari wanted to walk up to him and caress the tall man's chin. But at the same time, anger sparked off within Hibari as he remembered how long he had to deal with the pain, and how long he longed to see Yamamoto.

No longer than three seconds later after Yamamoto braced a smile at Hibari, Yamamoto found himself slammed against a wooden door with a tonfa pressing into his neck.

"Don't mess with me," Hibari growled. "Disappearing without a word and the next thing I know, you were off with another man."

"Wha-?" Yamamoto blinked. 'Does that mean..?"

Hibari lifted off his tonfa from Yamamoto's neck and tip-toed to kiss Yamamoto's scar.

Yamamoto bent forward and kissed Hibari lightly before Hibari started kissing back with passion. Yamamoto felt around for the door knob behind him. He opened the door; stepping backwards as he pulled Hibari whom he was still kissing with into the empty room.

'I've missed you.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what are we?" Yamamoto thought deeply as he folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"What, are you doing here?" said a familiar voice.

'Eh?' Yamamoto turned to see Hibari standing slightly behind him.

"Are you following me?"

"Eh what? Uh no no, of course not!" Yamamoto denied.

"Nn," Hibari pursed his lips as he stood there.

"Hey Hibari? What are we?"

"What?"

"Are we fuck buddies..?"

"Thwack!" Yamamoto stumbled onto the floor by Hibari's tonfas.

"Bastard." Hibari spat and stomped away from the man on the floor.

"Hi-Hibari?" Yamamoto blinked as he held his bruised cheek.

"Eh? Yamamoto? What're ya doing down there?" Dino asked cheerily.

"Oh hey. Nah, just…Hibari. I think I made him angry by asking are we fuck buddies." Yamamoto explained as he stood up.

"What! Ahaha!" Dino sighed. "You know, Yamamoto, even though he acts like an unfeeling machine, he really loves you."

"Yeah, I know, he lo—what?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"What did I say? I said that, even though Kyouya acts like an unfeeling machine, he really loves you."

"How did you…?"

"Eh? I knew it since two months ago. And just now, he said…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I…" Hibari looked away before continuing. "…think I'm really in love with him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto couldn't believe in what he just heard from Dino.

"Shit," Yamamoto cursed. "I…"

"You should probably go after him now," Dino offered.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks for telling me this!" Yamamoto made his way down the corridor after thanking Dino.

'I'm such a retard. How slow can I get!' Yamamoto screamed at himself mentally as he ran after his skylark. 'Please please please, forgive me Hibari!'


End file.
